


Another Visit

by ericsonclan



Series: Hamilton-ish [2]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Backstory, F/F, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Inspired by Hamilton, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28902555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericsonclan/pseuds/ericsonclan
Summary: Since the girls can't get their partners at the winter's ball out of their minds, they go into town for another visit.
Relationships: Aasim/Ruby (Walking Dead: Done Running), Brody/Mitch (Walking Dead: Done Running), Clementine/Louis (Walking Dead: Done Running), Marlon/Sophie (Walking Dead: Done Running), Prisha/Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running)
Series: Hamilton-ish [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2107566
Kudos: 3





	Another Visit

**Author's Note:**

> (by Laura)

Clementine was distracted. She was distracted and she didn’t like it. For some reason, she couldn’t get the thoughts of that winter’s ball out of her head and the boy she’d met there. Louis. It was all well and good remembering his warm smile and the way his hands danced across the piano as he spoke with her, but the war room wasn’t the place for such thoughts. She needed to stay focused and on task. They were in the middle of a war for fuck’s sake. Now wasn’t the time to worry about when she’d see a cute boy again.

She continued to scribble on the piece of paper in front of her, trying to formulate a letter asking Congress for more funds. They wouldn’t be able to accomplish what they needed to with what they had left, but she was doubtful whether Congress would have much if anything to share. To convince them to open their pockets once again, she would need her most eloquent prose, yet at this rate the letter was reading more like a schoolboy’s prattle. Dropping her quill with an annoyed hiss, Clementine strode out of the tent. Maybe if she visited with Prisha it would help clear her thoughts.

To her surprise, when she entered Prisha’s tent Clementine found the strategist slouching over her desk, her face smushed languidly against the wood. She glanced up at Clementine with a mournful look. “Can’t focus,”

“You too?” Clementine sat down on her friend’s cot, looking at her in disbelief. She’d never seen Prisha look so lost.

Prisha nodded, gazing at something she clutched within her hand. Clementine could just make out the corner of cloth. “She gave me her handkerchief. I sneezed while we were walking outside together, and she handed it to me. I’ve never held onto any trinket a girl’s given me, yet here I am with the wretched thing taunting me,”

Clementine had to smile at those words. She’d had her own fun with various dance partners over the course of the balls they attended for the war effort, but Prisha was on a whole ‘nother level. Perhaps it was the fact that she’d eventually leave back to France that made her so free with her affections, flitting around from girl to girl and amusing herself through what she considered tiresome events. This girl had left a different mark though. “Sounds to me like you’re smitten,”

“But why?” Prisha groaned, sitting up and throwing her head back. “Why now of all times? We’re in the middle of a war, this isn’t the time for such things!”

Clementine shrugged. “The heart wants what the heart wants. Can’t really argue with it,”

“Wait,” Prisha raised an eyebrow. “What are you doing here? Why did you say ‘you too’ when you entered?”

Clementine sighed; she’d been caught. “Looks like I went and caught myself an infatuation too,”

“Oh? Who’s the lucky lass? Or lad?”

“His name’s Louis Mason. His father’s a general based not far from here. We’ve met him before at other events,”

“Mason… but that means…”

“He has a sister named Violet. I’m guessing she’s the object of your affections?”

Prisha chuckled. “What a coincidence. Leave it to you and I to fall for a pair of siblings,”

Clementine bit her lip, looking askance. “Louis said he likes to go to the market with his siblings on Tuesdays,”

“Are you suggesting we tag along on Ruby and Brody’s supply run? Make up some excuse about official business?”

“Now that makes it sound like a lie. I’m sure you and I can find something productive to contribute to the war effort while we’re there,” Clementine replied with a sly smile.

Prisha returned her smile in kind. “Very well. To the market we go then,”

\---

The five officers made quite the group as they headed into town together, their blue uniforms shining in the bright winter sun. Ruby and Brody had been fine with Prisha and Clementine tagging along and Sophie had decided to come too at the last minute, citing some sort of errand or message that needed to be completed. All of them suspected what they were really after, but none said the words. Instead they simply shared knowing looks as they walked through the cobblestone streets of Boston together.

Sophie was the first to spot her target. A young blonde man was carrying a carton full of apples out of a nearby store. “Marlon!” She ran over to the boy, smiling at him happily before her eyes alighted on the apples. “Ooh, are these free game?”

“Sophie! I wasn’t expecting to see you anytime soon. Sure I can spare one... or a few,” Marlon corrected himself as Sophie had already tucked some extras into her pockets.

Sophie glanced back at her fellow officers, looking guilty. She coughed and put on a serious expression. “There’s an urgent matter I need to speak with you about. If you’ll follow me,” With that she took Marlon’s arm and led him further down the street. She dropped the act before she was quite out of earshot though. “So, about meeting your dog…”

The girls shared a look before continuing on their way.

“So, Ruby,” Prisha began, “What sort of supplies are we looking for today,”

“Let me see,” Ruby pulled out her list, studying it closely when she was distracted by a loud gasp from Brody. “What is it, Sug?”

“I-it’s him,” Brody’s face was bright pink as she turned away from where she’d been facing.

“Who?” Ruby turned to look where Brody had just been staring. “Oh, is that the cute fella you were talking about? The one you spilled punch all over at the party?”

“Yes. I can never let him see me again,” Brody declared, raising the collar of her uniform and hiding behind it.

“Aw, now that’s a bunch of bushwa! You said that the two of you had a nice time after that. Why, you practically spent the rest of the night with just him!”

“He was probably just being polite,” Brody muttured.

“Honey, that don’t look like the sort of boy with the patience to be polite for three hours,” Suddenly Ruby’s face brightened. “Why, is that Aasim loading cargo onto the wagon with him? Let’s go say hello!” Before Brody could protest Ruby had pulled her along to greet the young men. Prisha and Clementine could hear their conversation as they stood to the side.

Aasim looked surprised but pleased to them. “Ruby! What an honor to be seeing you again so soon!”

“Morning, Aasim. We’re here on business. It seems our friends have met as well,”

Mitch nodded to Ruby before smiling over at Brody. “Hey there. Wasn’t thinking I’d get to see you again,”

“The p-pleasure’s all mine!” Brody exclaimed, thrusting out a hand. Mitch look at it in confusion for a moment before taking it and giving it a pleasant shake.

“Is there any way we might assist you?” Aasim asked, looking between the girls eagerly.

“Well, you boys look awful busy…”

“Nonsense! Nothing exceeds the importance of the war effort. Mitch, take a seat in the back. We’ll be escorting these fine officers wherever they need to go,”

“We certainly appreciate it,” Ruby said with a smile, accepting Aasim’s help onto the front seat of the carriage. Meanwhile Brody had awkwardly hurried round the back to be helped up by Mitch.

“Think nothing of it,” Aasim looked round the carriage. “Everyone ready to go?” With the go ahead they were off, the horses prancing down the street as the carriage rattled along behind them.

Clementine and Prisha shared a look before Clementine laughed. “Guess we ended up on our own after all,”

“I don’t feel half as bad about our vague claims to have business in town after seeing how quickly the girls became distracted with their own beaus,” Prisha noted with amusement. “To be fair,  
Ruby and Brody probably will complete their work, but Sophie?”

“Oh yeah, she definitely went with that guy to meet his dog. Or maybe for the apples. A little bit of both,”

“That being said, where are our own distractions that have been plaguing our minds as of late?”

“Is that what you’re going to tell Violet when you see her? That’s she’s a plague upon your mind?” Clementine smirked.

“Certainly not! I’ll… I don’t know what I’ll say, but it will be something much more charming than that. And what will you say to this Louis when you see him again?”

“Not sure. Guess I’ll be winging it to,”

“Well, with that can-do spirit in mind, let’s try that street over there. Hopefully we’ll come across them before our time runs out.”

\---

It didn’t take them too long to find who they were looking for. Clementine spotted the pair of Mason siblings walking along and chatting happily. Violet carried a few bags that seemed to be full of vegetables and fruits while Louis gestured animatedly with his hands, clearly in the middle of some sort of dramatic story. When the siblings saw them approaching, their reaction was immediate. Louis’ face lit up with excitement only to immediately fall. Grabbing the bags from his sister’s hands, he whispered something in her ear. Violet immediately assumed a deadpan expression, staring off blankly into space.

“Hello there. It’s good to see you two again,” Clementine said with a smile.

“Clem! I mean-” Louis caught himself, “Clementine. It’s great to see you,” He nudged his sister in the arm. “Right, Vi?”  
“Uh huh,” Violet’s eyes were glued to the ground, not looking up. She had a rather odd way about her. Louis had mentioned to Clementine that his sister was blind, but Clementine was pretty sure she was staring at Prisha’s polished boots this very moment.

“What business brings you to town?” Prisha asked, her arms crossed formally behind her back.

“Grocery shopping!” Louis blurted, smiling nervously. “We always do it on Tuesdays. I know I shouldn’t let Violet carry the bags with her being blind and all, but she likes to feel as though she’s contributing,” He suddenly let out a startled yelp, bouncing on one of his feet in pain. It had happened in an instant, but Clementine was pretty sure Violet gave him a precisely aimed kick.

“Could we perhaps help you?” Prisha offered. Though Louis had been the main one speaking, her gaze was directed at Violet. The poor girl seemed flustered by the whole encounter, blushing fiercely behind her bangs.

Louis looked to Clementine then to Prisha. Clementine could tell he felt torn. “Well, as nice as that offer is…”

Suddenly Violet grabbed the collar of her brother’s shirt. Pulling him down to her level, she whispered quickly in his ear. Louis’ eyes widened in surprise then sparkled with mischief as he looked at his sister. Her eyes were already dutifully trained on the ground though.

“Umm, Prisha is it?” Louis asked. She simply nodded. “My sister says she would be delighted to have you escort her through the market to buy the rest of our weekly necessities,”

Violet’s elbow shot out as though to jab Louis but this time he was prepared, dodging the blow with ease.

“It would be my pleasure,” Prisha offered her arm to Violet. Violet looked up for only a second, a ghost of a smile crossing her face before she looked away. With that the two of them strolled off arm in arm, the light blue of Violet’s dress matching prettily with the deeper blue of Prisha’s uniform.

Clementine and Louis shared a knowing smile. Louis chuckled as he watched them leave. “Looks like those two were quite happy to see each other again,”

“Oh, definitely. Prisha probably wouldn’t want me to tell you this but she was quite excited to see your sister again,”

“Is that why the two of you were in town? To see Violet?”

“Well,” Clementine glanced away, suddenly feeling self-conscious. “I have to admit I was sort of hoping we’d run into you as well,”

“Oh. Oh!” Louis exclaimed, a goofy grin suddenly overtaking him. “Guess my piano playing did make for good entertainment after all!” He pulled proudly on the collar of his coat.

Clementine giggled. He was so honest with his emotions, like an open book. It made her feel safer in sharing her own. “You mentioned the two of you always go to market on Tuesdays, so I figured it was worth a shot,”

“You remembered that? Most people tune me out after a certain point,” Louis looked around them then offered his arm. “Considering the market duties have been taken on by Violet and Prisha, would milady care for an afternoon stroll with yours truly?”

“That sounds lovely,” Clementine willingly took Louis’ arm, strolling down the street with him.

They quickly left the crowded streets of the marketplace, opting instead to head into the open countryside. It was a lovely morning, the sunlight playing gently upon both their faces as a faint salty breeze blew about them. They’d fallen into easy conversation together, their topics ranged from the light-hearted to the more thoughtful, always peppered with playful banter.

Clementine found herself truly relaxing, caught up in the pleasantness of it all. So much of her life had been about pushing herself to her limits, trying her hardest to make her dreams come true no matter the odds. For something to come about as naturally as this impromptu walk with Louis felt odd, outside Clementine’s natural rhythm. Yet she found she quite enjoyed the change.

After a time, the pair decided to settle down under the shelter of an old oak tree, their backs resting against the gnarled wood as they watched the clouds go by and horses grazing in a nearby paddock. Plucking a dandelion from the ground, Louis offered it to Clementine, playfully twisting it between his fingers. “I know these are generally considered weeds, but I think they’re pretty enough to be flowers,”

Clementine accepted the token, tucking the bloom behind her ear. She couldn’t remember the last time she’d been given a flower. Her romantic interactions were usually brief, fleeting. A casualty of war. It was disheartening to think this moment with Louis would likely be cut short as all others had been. She didn’t like to dwell on it.

“Something on your mind?” Louis asked, breaking her free of her inner world.

“Oh, just matters of war. I rarely think of other things,” Clementine leaned forward, arms wrapping round one of her knees. “Now that I think about it though, I’m surprised I didn’t meet you sooner. You’re General Mason’s son. Shouldn’t you be out on the field with your father, riding with him on all his military expeditions?”

Louis’ face fell at those words. Clementine realized too late that she must have struck a nerve. “My father made it clear early on in the war that he didn’t want me having any part of it. For a short time I was enlisted in the 55th regiment but things... changed. My father told me he could no longer risk me bringing shame upon the family name,”

“That’s ridiculous! How could he know what to expect if he didn’t even give you a try?”

Louis shrugged, looking down at the grass as he picked at it. “He used to try to take me out hunting when I was a child. I was too scared to shoot any of the animals. Wouldn’t even try,”

“You were a child. That’s no proof,”

“It doesn’t matter. I’ve never been good enough to live up to his standards. This time was no different. In a way I’m glad. It means I’ll never have to take a human life,” Louis’ eyes widened as he realized who he had said this to. “I mean, of course there are times when taking human life is necessary. I’m sure you’ve done it in the past and you have to in order to protect our country. But as for me, I’d probably die before I even raised the gun. Perhaps my father would like me better then, as a hallowed name of a fallen hero carved upon a headstone at the family plot,” Louis’ face had gone dark, his eyes roiling with turmoil.

“Louis, don’t talk like that,” Clementine took his hand in her own, squeezing it. “The value of your life isn’t determined by anyone but yourself. Not by society and certainly not by your father. You’re special all on your own. If I cared what others thought of me, I’d still be some urchin out on the streets. You’ve got greatness in you, but you’re the one who will figure out what that means, no one else,”

Louis studied Clementine’s eyes, looking confused yet pensive. He gently squeezed Clementine’s hand in response. “Should’ve known you were even more amazing than I first thought. It sounds like you’ve got quite the story,”

Clementine smiled softly. “Maybe I’ll share some of it with you someday,”

“So there’s a someday?” The look in Louis’ eyes was now bright and hopeful. It made Clementine’s heart do a little leap within her.

“I don’t think I could let you slip out of my life that easily, Louis Mason,”

Louis bit his lip as he smiled at her, clearly flustered by her words. She wanted to kiss those lips. Before Clementine could talk herself out of it, she had leaned forward and captured them, the softest moan escaping her own lips.

Louis pulled back in shock, shaking his head in surprise. Clementine felt her hear drop. Had she misread the situation? But then Louis was cupping her cheek, pulling her close for another kiss. Clementine leaned into it eagerly, returning the gesture with another kiss after their lips had separated. Neither was quite sure how long they kissed for before finally pulling apart for good. Both were silent for a few seconds, trying to catch their breath.

“So… does this mean something?” Louis asked, glancing at Clementine before looking down nervously.

“It means I’d like to see you again,” Clementine brushed her hand against his, their pinky fingers intertwining. “I still have a few weeks left here in Boston before we move out,”

“I’d like that. Scratch that, I’d love it,” Louis grinned at her, his expression practically goofy with glee.

“Till next time then?”

“So soon?”

“This was an unapproved visit into town. I shouldn’t have left to begin with,”

“Maybe I could visit you next time,” Louis softly offered, his fingers tracing a pattern on Clementine’s hand.

“Maybe. We’ll see what works best,” If General Lee caught Clementine sneaking a boy into her tent, she’d never hear the end of it.

“May I have the honor of escorting you back into town?”

A faint blush heated Clementine’s cheeks. “I’d like that very much,”

Louis stood up from his spot on the grass, offering Clementine a hand up. Giving her his arm, he began to guide them down the dirt road from whence they had come. Once more they slipped into easy conversation, both of them smiling and eyeing each other with playful admiration. Things had taken an unexpected turn, but they were each elated by the result. Arm in arm they made their way back to town, savoring each moment they had together.


End file.
